


I've Been Waiting For You

by borislegasov



Series: Mamma Mia 2 Soundtrack Prompts [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing, Fix-It of Sorts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Slow Dancing, Valoris, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borislegasov/pseuds/borislegasov
Summary: Prompt: Write a drabble for each of the Mamma Mia 2 songs.Set in an AU wherein radiation doesn’t destroy so cruelly and where our favourite Soviet cuties can be together openly and be celebrated, just as they deserve.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Mamma Mia 2 Soundtrack Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon that requested this: A+. Fabulous suggestion!  
> This is, truly, the strangest mashup I've ever written. Of course I love it because I'm a sucker for Mamma Mia... But I hope you all enjoy. It's just a bit of silly really.

Boris’s shoes tapped lightly against the dancefloor, the reflection of the lights above dazzling him, obscuring his view of the wonderful man he was making his way over to. There was a slight hop in his step, a pleasing jig, a hopeful gait; excitement building in each of his long, powerful strides. He flourished as people turned to watch him, following his gaze with intent - their eyes simultaneously fixing upon Valery. The tails of his tuxedo billowed pleasingly behind him, his bowtie now a little skewed after the long day of wearing it; but he still looked incredibly well polished, his hair was still neatly slicked back, his shirt was tucked in, his braces were tight against his shoulders - it was just the bowtie, unbeknownst to him of course, that was wonky.

But still, nobody focused on that. Each person who had attended their wedding had suddenly turned their attention to the purposeful manner in which Boris crossed the dancefloor, passing small groups of people, weaving between dancing couples… He had a one track mind and, thankfully, nobody attempted to stop him in his endeavour. As he drew closer to his new husband, he realised that he had had a very fixed pair of eyes on him the entire time. His short-sightedness seldom bothered him but had he have known that Valery was watching him, he might’ve summoned him over. Alas, now he was nearing him, he could see the glistening depths of his eyes and the hope building within them. He was, as usual, as easy to read as an open book.

He stopped in front of Valery a second later, looking down at him with the softest of expressions. 

“Valery, darling, can I have this dance?” he asked softly, extending a hand out to him. Valery nodded silently, a grin immediately brightening his features, gracing him with the wonderfully toothy smile that he desperately adored. He beamed back at him, his joy growing as a warm hand was wrapped around his own, allowing him to take a firm hold of his fingers. They didn’t advance to the dancefloor immediately, however, instead opting to wait for the current song to end to give them the most time to dance without it being too jarring. They merely stared into one another’s eyes, wordlessly, their smiles holding strong. 

“Fix your tie,” Valery suddenly whispered with a laugh. He thought back to the time wherein Boris had addressed him so casually… and how he’d lost a lot of sleep that night considering what it meant that Boris had looked to his tie in his first place. If it even meant anything. He looked back at those thoughts with a small chortle. Boris looked down, disgruntled, quickly shuffling his bowtie back to the centre. He tilted his head back ever so slightly to permit Valery to assess. He decided to raise his own hands to the collar of Boris’s shirt, just for the sake of feeling his neck, which he did so for a few beats, revelling in the sensation. He watched closely as his adam’s apple bobbed with a deep swallow, captivated by the gorgeous movement. 

They were interrupted from their reverie by the sound of the song changing, a familiar melody filling the room. They both grinned at each other, turned on their heels and proceeded to the middle of the dancefloor. Boris registered the faint sounds of a camera clicking and his heart raced, realising that this moment of tenderness would be captured and remain for eternity. The thought was exciting and filled him with love - that one day soon they would be have a picture of them dancing on the wall of their own home. 

Soon they were holding one another’s hands. One pair of hands were entwined together, their fingers tightly knitted together; whilst the other rested firmly on the other man’s hip, holding him close. Boris felt Valery’s chest pressing against his own, his heart rate accelerating at the contact; which was an emotion very much mirrored in Valery’s own body.

“I… I have known love before, I thought it would no more take on a new direction; still, strange as it seems to be, it’s truly new to me: that affection.” 

Valery lowered his head to rest on Boris’s shoulder, his cheek pressed firmly against the broadness, the scent of his handsome husband filling his senses abundantly. His knees felt weak at the smell of him, and he found himself feeling extremely thankful that he had the foresight to purchase shoes which would give him a slight height advantage, thus allowing him to have such a close embrace. He sighed contently, as they danced together, their feet moving in tandem with one another’s. Their movements were slow, savouring, peaceful… each step oozing with more love than the last. Valery’s fingers momentarily clamped down onto Boris’s hip, squeezing him and pulling him just that little bit closer. 

“I don’t know what you do… You make me think that you will change my life forever… I’ll always want you near, give up on you my dear, I will never.” 

“You have changed my life forever, Valera,” Boris whispered into Valery’s ear with ease, his voice soft and only just audible. His words were laced with sweetness, dripping with honey. Valery’s legs momentarily weakened beneath him, but the grip against his hip was too strong to permit him to wobble (which he was thankful for - he didn’t want to embarrass himself on his wedding day). 

“And you have changed mine, Borja,” he responded against his neck, pressing his lips firmly against the slightly dampened skin there. He revelled in the feel of the silky skin beneath his lips and pressed another kiss there. 

“You thrill me you delight me, you please me you excite me, you’re all that I’ve been yearning for. I love I you, I adore you, I lay my life before you. I only want you more and more…” 

Their dancing was becoming slower still, savouring each step they took, tightening their hold on one another with each passing moment. Each of them had tears brimming in their eyes, threatening to pour over at any second. They were both filled with an extraordinary amount of love, and were truly overwhelmed by the positive reception they had been given and the joy that their union seemed to have caused. Now that they were here, able to hold each other so close, slow dancing together… It was the most blissful emotion overload that both had ever experienced. Each tear was, undeniably, a tear of pure elation.

“And finally it seems my lonely days are through. I’ve been waiting… for you…”

As the song drew to a close, they stilled their movements and stood firmly pressed against one another. Valery lifted his head from where it rested and Boris shifted his gaze to look down at him, immediately moving to close the gap between them. He looked deeply into Valery’s eyes as he drew closer to him, slowly parting his lips in order to envelop the younger man’s lips against his own, the kiss firm and determined, pouring with each ounce of love that Boris felt in remarkable abundance. The kiss was returned in earnest, a sweet sigh tumbling from Valery’s lips and into the kiss, heightening the intensity somewhat.

The world had slipped away from them in those moments, fading away into mere background noise. They were lost in one another, hands firmly pressed against the small of the other’s back, holding them close together. The kiss didn’t deepen but remained intense, their eyes tightly closed, their noses brushing as they tilted their heads every now and then. 

They only became aware that they were in fact in a room full of people when they heard applause that was rapidly rising in volume and the distinct clicking of cameras. Valery pulled away first, flushed a beautiful scarlet red. Boris merely grinned at Valery, basking in the moment; allowing each and every photo to be taken of them, and enjoying each second of their love being celebrated - just as they both knew it deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm shy posting this here, but I felt like people might need a good smile and I hoped this might do just that. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
